Oh, Oregon!
by ausllyandtrezpeeps
Summary: When Ally gets a chance to perform a concert she takes it! Join her on her adventure as her Boyfriend Austin an her two bet friends trish and Dez join her on her crazy ride to Sunriver Oregon! No break ups because its AUSLLY AND TREZ
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Also Check out my other story... One-Shots just for you! On with the Story  
Takes Place: Sunriver Oregon  
Summary: Well Team Austin is going to Oregon for Allys first concert! Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish are dating! Don't Own anything! (:

NoBody's POV

Team Austin were in Sonic Boom. They Lovely Couples where about to go on a Double-Date at Melody Dinner where Ally works. Trish was just finishing Allys hair when Dez and Austin come in.

"Serouisly Girls! We've been waiting for about 20 minutes! Get a move on!" Dez said. that just made trish do ally's hair slower.

"Sorry guys but do you guys want us too look pretty for you guys or look like rats that live in Dez House?" Trish argued. Well Dez and Trish Argued (Great Couple Right?) Austin and Ally where talking about his new album.

"Alls! I'm so proud you got over your stage fight!" Austin Said to his Girlfriend. "Well I couldn't have done it with out you aus." Ally said to her Boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek.

About an hour later they where seated at Melody Dinner they where ordering there dinner.

" Ill have Pancakes!" Austin said Cheerly that just made them laugh.

" Do you have Cat food?" Dez asked. The waiter just looked at him weirdly well he wrote it down.

" Ill have the chicken pot pie please." Said Ally

" What ever is the quickest!" Said Trish. When the waiter left Ally's phone played out Illusion. When she looked who called it was Unknown but answered it anyway.

Ally/_Laura_**_  
_**

**"Hello"?**

_**" Hi, is this Ally Dawson?"**_

_**"**_** The one and only. May I ask who this is?"**

_**"Yes, hi I'm calling from Sunriver Oregon my name is Laura Marano and I work up here and we need to have a singer so we where hoping that you could perform for us? Would you be interested?"**_

**_" _Yes! I would love too! When do you need me?"**

**"_ Tomorrow. I sent plane tickets to your phone. 3 for the rest off team ally. Looking forward to seeing you Tomorrow and by the way, we've paid for a house for you so your all set."_**

**_" _Wow okay! Ill tell everyone! And ill see you tomorrow! Bye!"**

" Guys! I get to perform a concert in Oregon! We're going to Oregon!" Ally Said happily.

"Babe! I'm so proud of you!" Austin said well peckin her on her cheek.

" When do we have to me there?!" Trish and Dez said.

"Tomorrow."

"Well guys! Tomorrow we go to Oregon!"

They all cheered and looked forward to tomorrow.

Hey Guys! Planning on Updating EVERY day! (: Review! I don't own anything but man I wish!


	2. Chapter 3

Here's the Second Chapter! Review Please! I'm super bored right now so why not make no other chapter? Okay enough talking and read! Follow me on Instagram! 10seasons6fruends for an awesome Friends Account!

**DONT OWN ANYTHING! **

Nobodys POV,

Everybody went home and started packing for Sunriver OR. Dez is trying to pack a llamas.. Maybe we should check up on them?

Dez POV

My stupid llamas won't go into my stupid bag. Like seriously? HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE WITHOUT MY LLAMAS!

Austin's POV

I just got off the phone with Dez who keeps asking about how to pack a llamas? Sometimes I don't know what goes on through his head. Anyway we have to wake up at 5:00 AM. That's fine with me but, I have to sit with ally on the plane for 21 Hours! (**An: I looked it up and it said a day and 21 hours..)** Oh joy. She is seriosly not a morning person. I've learned from the past.. Still haunts me.

_Flashback.._

_ Austin was planning the perfect date for ally. He woke up at 3:00 am to start making lunch. When Austin went over to Allys house he threw rocks at her window. She got up and went over to the window looking like a zombie. He jumped a little but he still thought his girlfriend was beautiful.. Just not at 4 in the morning. She gave him stink eye and said," Aussstttiiinnn what do you want? I was having my beauty sleep areally really need it." she yelled. Yea she wasnt that happy. _

_Back to Austin's POV,_

Any who he is excited for his girlfriend and was supportive even though about the plane ride.

Trish POV,

I feel bad for austin. 21 Hours with ally. Ill say nice words at his Funeral.

Allys POV

5:00 AM! What kind of service is this?! Well packing I decided to play some Danielle Bradbsing and sing. Its always fun to sing when I pack.

The Heart of Dixie by: Danielle Bradbery.

_Ally/_Danielle

She had a Dead end job at the national bay,

_and a dead beat husband who always drank_

so when he didnt come home for the gentle thing

_for the tears in her eyes, so dixie packed up and said her goodbyes.. _

went like that for the rest of the night.

The Next Morning

Allys POV,

Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEEEPPPP. I smashed it with my fist. Im so excited! A day intill I get to peform! And then relax peform and then relax more! 4 weeks of that. I could get used to that.

At The Airport Going through Security.

Beep! " Mam, I'm gonna have to ask you to go through the big detecter" the security gaurd told me. Austins head shoot up and i mouthed saying everything was alright. When we went through it went okay.

Later.

Trish and I are in Starbucks well we wait for are plane.

" A venti mocha cookie crumble for Ally"

Now for the flight!

" Boarding Class A 1-30"

Im the only A well austin trish and Dez are class B.

" Mam, next time please fold your paper." She yelled at me. Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed.

" Fine. Jeez." And walked off when austin borded and sat next to me he kissed me and I layed my head on his shoulder and feel to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed(: See you Tomorrow! (Tuesday for me)**


	3. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I don't own anything! (: I don't own any of the songs used! Enjoy!㈎9

Nobodys POV

Team Austin has just gotten off the plane in Sunriver. They where all excited to see ally perform, bur ally being ally was so nervous she always kept touching her Brown hair with blond highlightworrying not to chew it.

"Alls, are you nervous?" Asked her wondering boyfriend. "No I'm fine. Just a little nervous it's my first concert EVER! How do you do it austin?!" Ally asked. "I just look at you, that's my home." Said Austin with a blush creeping in. She smiled.

The four of them went to the Bike Barn too get bikes to ride around. (AN: You only ride bikes here) Dez being Dez wanted to ride a Unicycle. Austin thought it would be romantic to share a two seater bike with Ally. Well Trish found a Zebra printed bike. After they paid for all four bikes. They went to the lodge.

"Allyson Dawson! We've been waiting for you!" said Laura.

"Hi Laura! Please call me Ally! Laura I would love to introduce you to my two best friends Dez" Points to Dez. "Trish" Points to Trish. "And my Boyfriend Austin Moon." Points to Austin. "Nice too meet you guys! Well ally here's your room key and we want you here by 6:30 for makeup and your concerts at 7:00." "Thank you Laura! See you then!" And we walked out.

Ally's POV

Eeeeeppp! 2 hours till my concert! We bike rided to the Village hand in hand with Austin. Well we where walking I saw a poster that said.

"_Ally Dawson Concert!"_

_ 7:00-9:30! For Four Weeks!_

_Hope you can make it to the Lodge! _

I took a photo and posted it on Instagram. My First concert!

Austin's POV

10 minutes till Allys concert. I went back stage to see ally rehearsing with her dancers. She looks so pretty. She's wearing a strapless dress thats light Pink with flowers all over it, and she's wearing a sand colored high heals. She looks Stunning.

I give ally a kiss telling her she looks so beautiful. I can tell she's nervous. So I give her my good luck charm. My dog tag. When shes about to go on stage they tell me to go to my seat.

Trish's POV

It's

Dez POV

Time for

Austins POV

Ally's first ever

Allys POV

Concert.

**I hope you guys like it(: next chapter.. Her concert!**


	4. Allys Concert

Hey Guys! I don't own anything! (: I don't own any of the songs used! Enjoy!?

Allys POV

(AN: These songs I wrote(: They might be bad but whatever. They aren't finished..)

"Hi Guys! This song is called What where we doing! Hope you like it!"

_we where fighting hard last night,_

_I don't get why so whatever for my perfect fantasy._

_You left me a voice mail all teary and you said.._

_Chorus_

_Baby I'm so sorrrryy_

_I was just a fool,_

_like I always am around you. _

_We where just kids in love,_

_What where we doingggg baby I love you._

_If you get this message just tell me you love me _

_Thats all I want._

_Middle:_

_I'm just lying on my bed Weeping, Crying._

_Im just trying to plan out the future to see if your in it._

_So I played that Voicemail Back._

_(Chorus Again)_

_I called later that day. _

_Gave you everything you wanted._

_But I'm just sitting here think from all along _

_What where we doing baby?_

__Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's short! But I'm so tired! Post more tomorrow!(: Follow me on Instagram! 10seasons6friends


	5. Chapter 5

hєrє tσgєthєr ѕíѕtєrѕ fσrєvєr.  
ѕσmє thíngѕ wєrє juѕt mєαnt tσ вє, αnd thαtѕ чσu αnd mє My friend made this for me so it's my friends! On with the story..

Austins POV

Ally looks at me and smiles well she's performing. After she finished she waved and got down and jumped in my arms. Man I love the smell off her hair.

Ally looks at me and smiles. A smile I would beg for everyday for the rest f my life. (AN: there 23 in this? ﾟﾘﾏ) I've even brought the ring for this vacation. When? Where? How? Life's so confusing.

Allys POV

After my Concert we all go to Goodys. People say it's the best ice cream and I got to admit it really is. Austin looks so nervous about something, but I don't know what.

All of the sudden my favorite song is playing

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Wanna put this song on reply_

And then this voice comes on

_"Lady's and Gentleman.. We got a gentleman who wants to propose!"_

Don't you love when people get engaged?! Man, I'm never gonna get married haha. Umm why are all these people staring at me? Someone say stalker? Oh wait. I turn around.

"Austin? Is that why your nervous?"

"Allyson Marie Dawson. I love you to the moon and back. When I first saw you I was like man she's beautiful. Your beautiful. Your so funny, make me feel loved. And most important my partner in love and music. We both have a passion of Music but you have way more passion then I do. Will you marry me?"

I was shockedd!

"Austin Monica Moon Yes! I will!"

He put the ring on my finger it's just beautiful! Ha! Told you I would get married. You guys thought I wouldnt!

**(: AUSLLY! Follow my account on Instagram! 10seasons6friends for amazing friends fans!(:**

**Stay Aussomes!**


End file.
